


Patience before pleasure

by Imjusttom



Series: Patience Before All [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Forced Age-Play, Gen, Kidnapping, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusttom/pseuds/Imjusttom
Summary: Wanda and Natasha have been living on the streets of Brooklyn for over 3 years now when they has been forcibly picked up by a couple...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I deleted all my other stuff and wrote this instead. also I made a tumblr so you can do stuff

Steve rogers was on his phone in a discord while he sat in the car as a private driver drove him to the apartment complex, the discord was for the residents of Brooklyn browsing a chat section dedicated to Helping out the homeless of Brooklyn called ‘good deeds’, many of these acts spoke about just helping out the odd homeless person by giving them food and other necessities and the other was about regulars and what they’ve been up to and then seemingly two new users had joined at the exact same time their names were Scarlett and Redd and in the intro section they wrote about being homeless, and soon this piqued Steve’s interest.   
__  
_ “Hello I Wanda, am from Russia and I am 16 year old. I cannot speek english very well But I am learning, i am speeking from a komputer in a book-house, It is closing soon though come talk to me!!” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Hey I am Redd, I am from Russia and I am 18 years old, I can speak english but I struggle, my sister is still learning, We cannot stay on for long so if you wish to message please be quick.”

After that many people in the general chat started to ask these fairly young girls questions, so they asked to send a picture but they didn’t have a phone but still Steve knew he had to ask the girls a question so he went over to private message Scarlett since she seemed the happiest.   
  
_ A k1d from br00klyn: Hey, my names Steve. How are you and your sister? _ __  
__  
_ Scarlett: am doing okay, I only slightly cold My sister says she is Good :) _ __  
  


_ A k1d from br00klyn: Oh I’m sorry to hear that, do you not have a computer or phone at your house? _

Steve of course knew the answer but he needed to act coy __  
_  
_ __ Scarlett: O well I actually don’t have one I am living on the streets right now

Once Steve knew this he called Tony back home, Of course he didn’t pick up he was too busy being a playboy, billionaire, blah blah blah. So he left a message instead

“Tony I think I found some people to join our little Family she’s local and it’s a double package and can guarantee there won’t be a trace on them but we need to be quick so see if you can send someone, I’ll give you some information after I ask”

_ A k1d from br00klyn: So what library are you at right now? Can you ask? _ __  
_  
_ __ Scarlett is typing…

_ Scarlett: 2 2 lindan bullavard it is the brooklin Libary, why must you know this? My sister does not trust you _

Soon Steve texted Tony the address and he actually got a message from him, it was a simple thumbs up emoji but that was all he needed

_ A k1d from br00klyn: I’m actually driving right by there I can give you two some supplies if you want? _

_Scarlett_ _ : Thank you Stiv. we must go from komputer to meet you, we will wait for you _ __  
__  
_**Scarlett is now offline** _ **_  
_ ** **_Redd is now offline_ **

It felt wrong to gain this girls trust but in the end it will be worth it, Living on the street at 16 meant this girl didn’t have a good childhood and having to go through that with your older sister seemed even worse, Steve and Tony could fix that for her and they could be there little girls, soon Wanda and Redd wouldn’t ever feel the cold and they would get all the affection she desired.

Steve went to a different discord, one that was private and had the most security discord could provide it was simply titled Forced age-play and all that steve needed to type was " **_Got one”_ ** and soon congratulatory style messages and other messages asking for more detail popped up from his friends and even pictures were sent of there littles smiling happily, Steve’s closest friend posted one of there little Boy Bucky snuggling up against his Daddy and Steve couldn’t wait to experience the same thing.

**_P.o.v Change_ **

Wanda and Natasha waited outside in the cold autumn evening when a black pick up truck with a Truck bed stopped outside the library, with two coming out of the car and 4 from out the truck bed, they were holding bedding and walked up to the girls “Are you Scarlett and Red” The tallest of them asked and the youngest nodded and soon the 6 men nodded to one another as they quickly dropped the bedding and grabbed the two and put a rag to there face knocking them out cold, the 6 soon placed them in the back of the car and drove to the destination point.

**I’ll update more in the future so stick around! Sorry about things being so short**


	2. Patience before Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two red heads wake up in a moving car and proceed to ask questions to the two men in the front of the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya I have a tumblr for you guys to ask questions

When Natasha woke up she was still in the car although it seemed like they have moved into a different one, the windows were tinted and she and her sister were handcuffed to the car, the once cold and cloudy day had turned into a silent night and it seemed that the group had been driving for awhile now. She tried to recollect what had happened to them, and soon she remembered the man her sister had been speaking to and it must’ve been him. She looked at the people in the front one had gorgeous blonde hair that was kept to perfection and the driver was smaller and had a messy mop of mud coloured hair, they both seemed so strong in their own ways the tall one turned around and saw she was awake and now a new wave of panic began to set in

“It seems a certain little someone has woken up” He spoke so calm that it was starting to scare her, she knew some words in english individually but when they were together she struggled so she started to dissect the sentence maybe this man knew russain and could help her? But what if he was the kidnapper? So many thoughts ran around her head but they all stopped when she saw her sister move in her sleep and slowly woke up.

“ prosnis' Wanda ” (Wake up wanda) she begged her sister to wake up faster because then the two could talk and hopefully find a way out.

Wanda woke up to her sisters voice and that the cold New York street didn’t feel so hard on her soft skin anymore “utrennyaya sestra” (morning sister) she said as her eyes remained closed “Prosnis’ Wanda” her sister repeated again and soon she opened her eyes, she took notice that she was now in a moving car and that she and her sister had lost access to there left and right hand respectively. The first thing she did now she was awake fully was scream.

  
  


“ POMOGITE POMOGITE POZHALUYSTA” (HELP HELP PLEASE) The young 16 year old screamed which caused the blonde in the front to quickly turn to the young girl “Wanda shhh it’s okay you’re okay” The man said hoping it would calm her down but he soon remembered the language barrier so he repeated the same in russain “Vanda, tsss, vse khorosho, ty v poryadke” and the girl stopped shouting “ty govorish' po-russki?” she asked and the man nodded.

“Why do you want us? What have we done where are we going?” Natasha asked the man in Russian “we know that you two are homeless and you’re both such lovely young girls, so we decided to adopt you” The Blonde god responded back, the smaller brunette focused solely on the road but still appeared listening intently as he tried to decipher the eastern language.   
  
“This isn’t Adoption this is Kidnapping, We are simply looking for freedom please let us go!” Wanda said as she started pulling at her locked hand and the large blonde rested his hand on the girls knee “relax Wanda it will be fine you will love it at our home” The thin girl moved uncomfortably, the man had cold hands that seemed to chill her already freezing body to the core.

“Our home?” Natasha interjected “Does this mean that you two are the ones who kidnapped us!” the girl continued, it seemed the blonde was going to speak up until the Smaller of the two spoke up 

“Steve we’re here, I’ll help you get the girls out of the car” and now the girls had a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading https://patiencebeforeall.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> have yourselves a damn good one here's that link btw https://www.tumblr.com/blog/patiencebeforeall
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
